Frilly Things
by Hawkear of WindClan
Summary: WARNING: YAOI, LEMON, AKUROKU - Roxas, plus kitty ears and tail, plus a maid's outfit, equals Axel screwing him into the mattress.  I claim no ownership of the characters herein.  For Eidolon Twilight Princess' birthday!


Frilly Things~

Axel strode through the halls of The Castle That Never Was, a little bounce in his step as he carried a brown un-marked box in his arms. The red-head had ordered this object a long time ago, much to the displeasure of Xemnas, and had it sent to World after World to avoid being billed for it. Hell, the outfit cost over five hundred munny – like he was gonna shell-out that kind of cash on his measly salary. The Flurry of Dancing Flames stopped when he reached his room and kicked open the door, finding his blond lover sitting crossed-legged on his bed.

"Did you talk to Vexen yet?" Roxas asked, his cat ears perked up nervously. The thirteenth member had made the mistake of bumping into the Chilly Academic while he had been holding a freshly-brewed potion, and thus was temporarily cursed with an adorable pair of blond cat ears and a tail to match. At least, he _hoped_ it was temporary – he was still getting used to the tail, having tripped several times on his way to his lover's room due to his body's change in balance. He had to admit, the new ears would help in deceiving others about his true 'emo' nature, but the tail kept getting caught in doors and under feet. Roxas was not pleased with this.

Axel smirked and shut the door behind himself, setting his box on the bed beside the blond. "He said you'll be back to normal in three days. Until then, I have something to cheer you up." He sat beside the brown box and nudged it towards the blond. "Open it up."

Roxas quirked a brow. "This is gonna be something perverted, isn't it?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Maybe it will, maybe it won't – just open it."

The Key of Destiny took a deep breath and tore into the box, his ears flicking backwards to show his distaste at what he saw. It was a maid's outfit – and judging by how little there was in the box, it was designed to look at least four sizes to short on him. And of course he knew it was for himself - the pyro sitting next to him had always gone on and on about getting him to wear something like this. For a moment he considered the pros and cons about it, wondering what exactly he could get out of this situation.

Axel was grinning. "You haven't chucked it angrily at me yet, so that must mean you like it." He blinked and watched his blond lover stand and walk into his adjoined bathroom. The red-head began fidgeting in his seat on the bed, gloved hands picking at the zipper to his coat restlessly. He jerked to attention when he heard the door to his bathroom open and saw the blond step out. His jaw dropped. "Roxy..."

Roxas stood before his lover with a hand on his hip and the other hanging by his side. The short skirt of the maid uniform left nothing to the imagination, it was barely long enough to cover his limp cock with it's silk fabric. The top might as well have been non-existent, the black tank just covering his premature pectorals with a frilly white fringe around the neck of it. His wrists were adorned with black leather bands that had little white buttons gong in a vertical line down their center, and he was finding it rather easy to stand up in the five-inch heals he had pulled out of the bottom of the box. It must have been the tail, because he was actually managing to saunter up to his gaping lover without tripping once, his blond tail flicking from side to side as he began to feel rather playful.

"_Damn._" Axel swallowed dryly as his blond lover straddled him, the fire-user letting out a shuddering groan when the teen bent his head to lick at the vein beneath the thin skin of his neck. "_I take it you like this..._" He groaned when he felt the blond chuckle against his skin as Roxas started to rock his hips against the red-head's own, drawing little moans from him as soft lips trailed up to his ear.

"_Axel~_" Roxas purred into his lover's ear, his own new ones flat against his head as his eyes became clouded with pure lust for the man before him. His movements against the older member became more desperate as he buried his face in the crook of the man's neck and shoulder, panting hotly. "_Shit..._" He was hard almost instantly, his cock pushing up the skirt so it revealed his aching need for the pyro - who was grinding his hips up into his own.

Axel decided to take control of the situation – this was _his _idea, after all – and he turned them over so the blond gasped as he was pressed down into the white sheets of the pyro's bed. Roxas wasted no time in raising his hips to bring both their straining erections into relative contact with each other, cute little moans and panting whimpers escaping his lips as he stared wantonly up at his lover. Axel fucking loved it when the blond would look up at him like that, and he showed his appreciation by swiftly capturing Roxas' lips with his own. He thrust his tongue into the teen's hot mouth, probing every crevice before rubbing the slick muscle against the blonds' own. The two moaned hotly into the kiss, each male grinding their hips into the others', desperate to feel skin-on-skin contact.

"_A-ah! Axel, please~_" Roxas began begging the man above him to take him, his sweaty skin causing the tight-fitting shirt to ride up, revealing the rest of his bare chest to his lover. He silently thanked the fabric for moving when Axel dipped his head down lower to take a hard nipple into his mouth and bite it gently. Roxas' ears pressed even closer to his skull at the shock of pleasure that traveled down his spine to his groin. "_Axel!_"

The pyro was thoroughly enjoying this. The blond beneath him writhed against his body as he gently bit and licked at the blonds nipples, going from one to the other and back again, teasing the teen as much as he could before he allowed himself to take him. Of course it didn't take long before Axel had to push himself up away from the blond to swiftly rid himself of his coat, boots, and pants before he peeled his gloves off with his teeth. His green eyes were locked on Roxas' panting form, the boy's blond tail curled around his left leg as he stared back up at him in want. "_Fuck Roxas..._" Axel breathed, crawling back over the blonds' body to take both their erections into his hand and begin stroking at a tortuously slow pace.

"_Yes!_" Roxas cried as he threw his head back, mouth open wide in a silent moan as he thrust up into the hand wrapped tightly around his and Axel's cocks, the delicious friction pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He felt a finger press against his bottom lip and his eyes locked onto Axel's once more as he took the digit into his mouth, sucking on it lewdly as the man continued to rub their dicks together in his pale hand. Roxas took hold of Axel's wrist, backing his head up before he took another finger into his mouth, coating the digits thoroughly with his saliva, eager to have them thrust into his ass.

Axel had shuddered as he watched the teen's sinful tongue work on his fingers, getting them wet and ready to prepare him. He felt his cock twitch against Roxas' own as he removed the digits from the blond's hot mouth, bringing them down to prod against his tight hole. He smirked as the first digit was welcomed by the searing heat of his lover's ass, the red-head watching the blonds' tail twitch excitedly beside him. Once another finger was added, Axel bent down and swallowed Roxas' cock whole, sucking on it fervently as he pressed his fingers against the blond's prostate.

Roxas was shaking from head to toe as the pyro brought him just on the brink of orgasm before taking out his fingers. He whined as the red-head moved up to kiss him again, rubbing his hard cock against Axel's, reminding him of his duty. It didn't take much reminding – Axel hoisted the blond's legs over his shoulders before he pushed in, his hazy green eyes watching the sight of his dick disappearing into Roxas' tight little ass. He groaned at the incredible feel of it, his eyes sliding shut as he began pulling out before thrusting back in hard enough to lift Roxas a few inches off the bed.

"_Yes!_" Roxas' hands flew up to grab onto Axel's shoulders, the blond holding on as tight as he could as he was fucked hard and fast. He whimpered and moaned as he bucked up against the taller man's powerful thrusts, matching them each time, driving the pyro's thick cock further into him. "_Axel! Fuck, please!_" His hands quivered against the skin of Axel's shoulders as he came, blue eyes wide open as he screamed in pleasure, the boy's blond tail curling against his back as his cum shot out to cover both their chests, a few strands hitting the bottom of the maid top.

Axel came a second later, emptying himself into his blond lover's tight hole, his hands digging into Roxas' tan legs. He came down from his high with emerald eyes staring happily at the teen below him. "Damn..." The red-head pulled out before falling next to his lover, sweaty and panting.

Roxas crawled up so his head was resting atop Axel's rapidly moving chest. "I take it you'll want me to keep the outfit?" He asked, his cute cat ears perked up again when a pale hand reached up to scratch behind them.

"Oh yeah."


End file.
